


Foreign Misunderstandings

by GachMoBrea



Series: The Unexpected Series [16]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angry Grandmothers, Foreign Languages, Funny, Gen, Len is smarter than Team Flash knows, Misunderstandings, No Wentworth - Sorry!, OOC, Rescue, czech language, fire fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6739087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GachMoBrea/pseuds/GachMoBrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Flash saves a Czech tourist, but the girl's 80 year old grandmother thinks the hero has ulterior motives.<br/>Can Len save Barry from the wrath of the feisty old woman?</p><p>*Less extreme than it sounds. Just a super short piece for "Dorea."<br/>Translations in the bottom Notes, or you can just read Chapter 2 which is already translated for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Original Version

There's a cruise ship on fire. The Flash and Captain Cold work together to get the passengers to safety. Len fights the fire with the Cold Gun, while Barry flashes people off two at a time.  
When everyone's off the ship, Barry takes Len and they join the rescued on dry land.  
"Thank you Flash!" a blonde woman shouts as she clutches her two children.  
"You two really got us out of a tough spot there," one of the crewmen laughs.  
"I never thought I'd be so happy to see Captain Cold in the same place as me," the Captain says, offering Len his hand, "Thank you. Thank you both."  
Len frowns at the man's hand and only takes it when Barry nudges him in the arm. The ex-criminal still wasn't used to being praised for good deeds.

Someone screams and everyone turns to see a trailer barreling towards a young woman crossing the street. Barry flashes over to her and pulls her out of the way. The trailer rams into a parked vehicle in a loud show of dented metal and broken glass.  
"You okay?" Barry asks the rescued girl who's shaking in his arms.  
"Yes, thank you," the girl nods, her voice heavy with some sort of accent.  
An elderly woman comes out of one of the nearby shops and rushes over to them, her cane smacking against the ground loudly.  
"Co si myslíte, že děláte s mou vnučku?" the older woman shouts, shaking her cane at Barry as she approaches.  
"I'm sorry?" Barry stutters. He has no idea what the woman is saying.  
"Jak se opovažuješ jí dotknout!" the woman swings the cane like a weapon when she gets close enough. Barry dodges, jumping away from the young woman he just saved.  
"Woah! I'm the good guy!" Barry puts his hands up. What had he done to make the woman so angry?  
"Jen proto, že toto je vaše země nedává žádné právo!" the elderly woman stands in front of the younger one as if to protect her.  
"Barry, what is that woman shouting at you for?" Cisco asks from the other side of the comms.  
"I have no idea." the speedster shrugs, even though he knows the other can't see him, "She just came barreling out of a store after I saved someone."  
"Proč jste ještě tady?" the woman takes a step towards Barry, but the younger lady takes the woman by the elbow.  
"Grandmother, no! He saved me!"  
"To je, jak se napálit mladé dívky!"  
"Guys I have no idea what's going on. Maybe I should just leave?" Barry is tempted to just flash out of there, but he's worried he might have done something wrong and he doesn't want the older woman to think he's some sort of villain.

"Dobrý den! Vítejte v Americe." Len's voice startles Barry. He turns a questioning look to his crime-fighting partner.  
"Některé vítány!" the older woman scoffs, "Vy Američané si myslí, můžete dotknout a dělat, co chcete."  
"Můj přítel nechce ublížit." Len shakes his head. "Co vaše dcera řekl, byla pravda. On ji zachránil od toho." Len points to the crashed trailer and totaled vehicle.  
The woman looks to the trailer, then turns a disbelieving eye to the speedster.  
"Jsi ji opravdu ušetřit?" she asked, a hard look in her eyes.  
Len leans closer to Barry to whisper, "Tell her, "Ano moudrý starší.""  
Barry immediately parrots the words, although not as well as Len had.  
The woman is still giving him the stink eye.

"Grandmother, please," the young woman pleads, "We will be late meeting father!"  
The woman scowls, "Fajn."  
"Na shledanou. Bezpečné cesty," Len smirks as the young woman is dragged away by the older one.

"What in the world just happened?" Barry turns to Len, still completely lost.  
Len chuckles, "You just ticked off a Czech grandmother when you touched her granddaughter."  
"But I saved her!" Barry protests.  
"Granny didn't know that," Len shrugs. He hears the approaching sirens, "Cops are here. We better scram."  
Barry grabs hold of Len and flashes them back to STAR Labs.

"Since when you do you speak other languages?" Cisco asks when they arrive.  
Caitlin is also curious, staring at their teammate.  
Len shrugs, "I pulled a job with some Czech mobsters once. They taught me a few phrases."  
"A few phrases?" Cisco's voice is dripping in sarcasm, "Sounded more like you were a natural born citizen!"  
"I've never had the pleasure of going," Len drawls.  
"Do you know any more languages?" Caitlin asks, her voice light as she tries to hide how impressed she is with the man.  
Len smiles, "B'fhéidir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> }Czech Words Translations:  
> * "Co si myslíte, že děláte s mou vnučku ?" - "What do you think you are doing with my granddaughter?"  
> * "Jak se opovažuješ jí dotknout !" - "How dare you touch her!"  
> * "Jen proto, že toto je vaše země nedává žádné právo!" - "Just because this is your country does not give you any right!"  
> * "Proč jste ještě tady?" - "Why are you still here?"  
> * "To je , jak se napálit mladé dívky !" - "That is how they trick young girls!"  
> * "Dobrý den! Vítejte v Americe" - "Hello (Good day)! Welcome to America"  
> * "Některé vítány !" - "Some welcome!"  
> * "Vy Američané si myslí, můžete dotknout a dělat, co chcete." - "You Americans think you can touch and do whatever you want."  
> * "Můj přítel nechce ublížit" - "My friend meant no harm."  
> * "Co vaše dcera řekl, byla pravda. On ji zachránil od toho." - "What your daughter said was true. He saved her from that."  
> * "Jsi ji opravdu ušetřit ?" - "Did you really save her?"   
> * "Ano moudrý starší" - "Yes, wise elder"   
> * "Fajn" - "Okay, Good"   
> * "Na shledanou. Bezpečné cesty" - "Good bye. Safe travels." 
> 
> } Last Word:  
> * "B'fhéidir" - "Maybe" [Irish]


	2. Pre-Translated Version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same story in Chapter 1, but the words are already translated for you. :}  
>  *"Words like this."* Mean they're in another language.

There's a cruise ship on fire. The Flash and Captain Cold work together to get the passengers to safety. Len fights the fire with the Cold Gun, while Barry flashes people off two at a time.  
When everyone's off the ship, Barry takes Len and they join the rescued on dry land.  
"Thank you Flash!" a blonde woman shouts as she clutches her two children.  
"You two really got us out of a tough spot there," one of the crewmen laughs.  
"I never thought I'd be so happy to see Captain Cold in the same place as me," the Captain says, offering Len his hand, "Thank you. Thank you both."  
Len frowns at the man's hand and only takes it when Barry nudges him in the arm. The ex-criminal still wasn't used to being praised for good deeds.

Someone screams and everyone turns to see a trailer barreling towards a young woman crossing the street. Barry flashes over to her and pulls her out of the way, the trailer ramming into a parked vehicle instead in a loud show of dented metal and broken glass.  
"You okay?" Barry asks the rescued girl who's shaking in his arms.  
"Yes, thank you," the girl nods, her voice heavy with some sort of accent.  
An elderly woman comes out of one of the nearby shops and rushes over to them, her cane smacking against the ground loudly.  
*"What do you think you are doing with my granddaughter?"* the older woman shouts in another language, shaking her cane at Barry as she approaches.  
"I'm sorry?" Barry stutters. He has no idea what the woman is saying.  
*"How dare you touch her!"* the woman swings the cane like a weapon when she gets close enough. Barry dodges, jumping away from the young woman he just rescued.  
"Woah! I'm the good guy!" Barry puts his hands up. What had he done to make the woman so angry?  
*"Just because this is your country does not give you any right!"* the elderly woman stands in front of the younger one as if to protect her.  
"Barry, what is that woman shouting at you for?" Cisco asks from the other side of the comms.  
"I have no idea." the speedster shrugs, even though he knows the other can't see him, "She just came barreling out of a store after I saved someone."  
*"Why are you still here?"* the woman takes a step towards Barry, but the younger lady takes the woman by the elbow.  
"Grandmother, no! He saved me!"  
*"That is how they trick young girls!"*  
"Guys I have no idea what's going on. Maybe I should just leave?" Barry is tempted to just flash out of there, but he's worried he might have done something wrong and he doesn't want the older woman to think he's some sort of villain.

*"Hello (Good day)! Welcome to America."* Len's voice startles Barry. He turns a questioning look to his crime-fighting partner. He'd never heard the other speak a different language.  
*"Some welcome!"* the older woman scoffs, *"You Americans think you can touch and do whatever you want."*  
*"My friend meant no harm."* Len shakes his head. *"What your daughter said was true. He saved her from that."* Len points to the crashed trailer and totaled vehicle.  
The woman looks to the trailer, then turns a disbelieving eye to the speedster.  
*"Did you really save her?"* she asked, a hard look in her eyes.  
Len leans closer to Barry to whisper, "Tell her, *"Yes wise elder."*"  
Barry immediately parrots the words, although not as well as Len had.  
The woman is still giving him the stink eye.

"Grandmother, please," the young woman sighs, "We will be late meeting father!"  
The woman scowls, *"Fine."*  
*"Good bye. Safe travels,"* Len smirks as the young woman is dragged away by the older one.

"What in the world just happened?" Barry turns to Len, still completely lost.  
Len chuckles, "You just ticked off a Czech grandmother when you touched her granddaughter."  
"But I saved her!" Barry protests.  
"Granny didn't know that," Len shrugs. He hears the approaching sirens, "Cops are here. We better scram."  
Barry grabs hold of Len and flashes them back to STAR Labs.

"Since when you do you speak other languages?" Cisco asks when they arrive.  
Caitlin is also curious, staring at their teammate.  
Len shrugs, "I pulled a job with some Czech mobsters once. They taught me a few phrases."  
"A few phrases?" Cisco's voice is dripping in sarcasm, "Sounded more like you were a natural born citizen!"  
"I've never had the pleasure of going," Len drawls.  
"Do you know any more languages?" Caitlin asks, her voice light as she tries to hide how impressed she is with the man.  
Len smiles, "Maybe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own not the show, nor the series.


End file.
